Phscopaths In Love
by Fanfiction Queen712
Summary: Jeff and Jane the killer have met again, and Jeff has reviled secret feelings for Jane but will Jane hide for so long that it gets to be too late? Ps sorry about the category it was being stupid with no creepypasta category. Also sorry to fans of Zombie powder, cause I have no idea what that is. so yah sorry to everyone.
1. Being Captured

Jane The Killer wandered the streets of a small town with many reported murders. She sniffed the air as she sharpened her knife, she knew Jeff The Killer was on the loose. Jane had been following him ever since he killed her family in front of her, then tried to burn her. The cold midnight air blew threw her raven hair.

"Show your disfigured face you little creep." She whispered gipping her knife tighter. She did not know that Jeff was looking for her also. He was in a house close to where Jane was wandering. He had snuck in through the window and was standing over the child's bed. The young boy awoke to see who it was, he believed it to be his parents.

"Go To Sleep." Jeff told the boy. The child almost screamed but Jeff murdered the boy without making a sound. Jeff snuck back out through the window and walked down the street in Jane's direction. He called her name quietly.

"Jane...Jane...Jane sweetie." His permanent smile carved to his face seemed even bigger. Jane heard his voice in the distance, she hid in a nearby bush to ambush him. Jeff was already in a bush waiting for her.

"Hi Jane." He said creepily. He quickly knocked her out and carried her back to his hide out. When they got to his hideout he set her in a chair then let her wake up. She yawned and stretched her arms, when she realized where she was she tackled Jeff and held her knife inches from his throat. Jeff laughed and laid lifeless for Jane.

"I have been searching for so long and before I fulfill my purpose in life, I have to ask... Why? Why did you do it?" She scowled and pushed the knife closer. Jeff just kept laughing and replied.

"It's in my nature." Jane sneered and pushed the knife to where it was touching his neck.

"Any last words?" Jane said about to slit his throat.

"Yes I do... I am... sorry." Jeff whispered nervously. With those words Jane's knife fell to the floor and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What?" She asked still on top of him. He sat up and looked in her blacked out eyes. He stroked her cheek and pulled off her mask.

"Jane I said I am sorry." Jeff said putting her mask to the side. Jane frowned and again, she then grabbed her knife and stabbed his chest. Jeff laughed and pushed her off.

"That was fun...do it again." Jane looked in confusion as Jeff pulled her knife out of his chest. She scooted away quickly as he approached her with her knife in his hand. He bent down and snapped it in half.

"What are you sorry for? Jeff why are you apologizing I thought you forgot you had a heart." Jane as Jeff was tying her down to a chair.

"I'm sorry for killing your family. Jesus how many times do I have to say it." Jeff said finishing the not. Jane looked up at him with a sarcastic face.

"Sure cause all apologies end in the recipient being tied down and murdered. Yep perfect apology Jeffery." She smiled sarcastically. Jeff stroked her cheek even though she refused to look in his eyes.

"Oh no Janie never kill you. If you are heart set on making it sound menacing then lets call it brainwashing." He said creepily. Jane struggled in her chair uncomfortably.

"Why not it's enough pain looking at you put me out if my misery. WHY NOT!" She yelled. Jeff got on his knees and whispered in Jane's ear.

"I love you Janie, that's why I'm sorry. I have been watching you looking for me and to me it is sexy as hell. You tracking me finding my little clues. Its cute watching you struggle to fulfill your wish to kill me. I would have just killed you already if I didn't like you hunting me. I may be crazy but I'm not stupid." Jeff whispered. Jane struggled even more as Jeff put tape over her black lips. "I think you need to calm down for a little while. You'll learn to love me." Jeff laughed and sat on his couch to stare at her. Jane tried to get the rope off her hands but it was in vain. Jeff came towards her and whispered in her ear again.

"You look tired maybe you should... Go To Sleep." Jeff teased. He let his dog Smile into the house. Jane was actually very tired but in her mind she kept repeating her mantra.

"Don't go to sleep you will never wake up." Jane struggled even more as Jeff brought over a bowl of something.

"Here Janie I have some ice cream for you." He slowly pulled the tape off her lips. Jane growled and made the chair jump. Jeff seemed to frown even though he didn't have the capability.

"How am I supposed to know that its not... uh sleep serum or poisoned." Jane shut her mouth tightly as Jeff put the spoon to her lips." Jeff sighed and ate the spoonful.

"See its fine now eat it. Your tired and hungry I can tell." Jeff said scooping up more ice cream. Jane sneered at the spoonful and turned her head away.

"Now the spoon is contaminated with crazy!" Jeff looked at the spoon and then Jane.

"Oh honey there is no need to worry you left sanity a long time ago." Jeff joked. Jane looked at the spoon then Jeff. She took the spoon hastily, keeping her eyes on Jeff.

"There I'm done." Jane said pulling her head away quickly. Jeff looked at her with sad eyes and put the ice cream down in front of her.

**Alright that's all for right now next chapter will come soon cause I love this ship I think its cute. Tell me if you like this cause I love doing this. I am just here to write really its about you guys. Follow this story and me and tell all you friends. Love you all. **


	2. Jane already loves him?

**Sorry about the late chapter I'm super sorry my internet went down it caught me completely by surprise. Don't worry I still love you, I didn't forget about you and I didn't do it on purpose. **

"I'm going to break you Janie. You will love me." Jeff said sadly. Jane spit on his face and sneered when he wiped it off.

"I'll never love you. You psychopath, Never." Jane sneered looking up at him. Jeff leaned in to her face very close.

"You just don't understand I have my ways." Jeff laughed. Jane almost head butted him, but he pulled away before she could. He sighed looking down at her anger, and then went outside to get some fresh air. Jane was left alone with the ice cream, it was there just to tease her. Her stomach growled and she looked out at Jeff then the ice cream. She was extremely hungry but she wasn't about to tell Jeff that. That would make it seem he was winning. The door opened and Jeff walked through, seeing Jane staring at the ice cream he sighed and picked up.

"Jane I can tell your hungry." Jeff sat in front of her and started to eat the ice cream. Jane sighed and indirectly asked for some.

"I guess I'll take some." Jane said looking her away with her eyes still on him. Jeff scooped her a spoonful of ice cream and held it to her lips. Jane sneered and took the bite from Jeff. "What flavor is this?"

"Chocolate." Jeff answered holding up another spoonful.

"I love chocolate." Jane said taking the bit more calmly. Jeff scooped the next bite and held it up.

"I know that's why I grabbed it." Jeff said calmly. Jane hesitated the next bite. Jeff rolled his eyes and tried to give it to her.

"How did you know?" Jane asked finally taking the bite.

"You must know your enemies. At the point you completely understand them you love them like they love themselves. Plus your pretty hot, so you know that part helped." Jeff said taking the last spoonful. Jane ate it as Jeff washed the bowl.

"So you completely understand me?" Jane asked. Jeff looked back at her.

"Yes, I know you tired, I know you don't believe I'm sincerely sorry, I know you think I'll slit your throat in your sleep. And I know deep down inside you can't resist my disfigured face. I also know that it turns you on when I twirl my knife on my lip. If you even try to deny it me and Slendy may have checked your computer, then your panties." Jeff laughed.

"Jeff, I will never love you. You can try your hardest but I will always wanna slit that pretty little neck of yours." Jane shut her lips tightly after her little pretty slip. Jeff smiled for real and pulled her chin up with his finger.

"You have never wanted to slit it have you Janie? You have wanted to kiss it, don't worry Janie once I break you you'll be known as my sexy sidekick. And I think your neck is pretty too especially when your this close." Jeff said seductively. Jane shook her head away and tried to bite his finger, but he moved it away quickly.

"Your such a coward your just gonna leave me tied up so I don't hurt you." She said smiling evilly.

"No darling you could never hurt me, your tied up so you don't hurt yourself." Jeff explained. Jane smiled a little more and struggled more.

"Oh yeah? Try me. I bet I won't hurt myself. I'll hurt you though. What are you scared?" Jeff rolled his eyes playfully and leaned in again.

"I'm not afraid of you."


	3. The Sweet The Sour And The Past

Jane sneered at him. Jeff pulled out his knife out of his jacket and cut Jane loose. As soon as she was free she bolted for the door the second her hand touched the door nob but Jeff stopped her.

"What will you tell them? I found Jeff the killer? Guess what honey you have killed people too you are just as bad as me! Sure you could tell them about me but they will already have you." Jane stopped and let go of the handle. In a fit of anger she stabbed the wall with her knife.

"I'll dye my hair and change my name and then I'll tell them." Jane said.

"For that you need a stylist, a jury, and that wouldn't work, because I would have already left. Janie I'll make you a deal, you stay with me for two weeks. If your not in love with me by then I will let you kill me. But if you are then you'll stay with me forever." Jeff held his hand out to Jane to shake on the deal. Jane pulled away from his hand and picked up her knife.

"Or I could kill you now and save myself some time." Jane said, she looked down at her knife and it was snapped in half. "Damn it." She dropped her knife and frowned.

"Wanna set up a sleeping arrangement or cry? Your choice." Jeff laughed. Jane looked at him and frowned taking the creep's hand.

"Two weeks its a deal." Jeff's smile got bigger as he felt Jane's hand in his.

"Me or Smile?" Jeff asked. Jane looked at Jeff in confusion.

"Wait what?" Jane asked. Jeff rolled his eyes and answered.

"I sleep in the bed, Smile sleeps on the couch. Pick where to sleep." Jeff explained. Jane looked over at Smile, who showed her his teeth. She looked at both of them and then tried to change the subject.

"Jeff you sleep?" She asked. Jeff seemed to be frowning even though he couldn't.

"Me or Smile?" He asked getting angry. Jane stood back and looked at them again.

"Uh Jeff I guess. Only because Smile would rip my throat out." Jane said. Jeff took Jane's hand and walked up the stairs. Jane blushed at the touch of Jeff's hand.

"Here is where you'll sleep You'll be comfortable enough while I'm out killing people. Smile will keep you company when he isn't out torching innocent people." Jane sat on the edge of the bed. Jeff jumped on back first. He patted next to him hinting for Jane to lye with him. Jane looked and decided she had too (she also wanted too). So she crawled over the bed and laid down. She laid there for a couple of minutes until she felt something on the back of her head. When she turned to see what it was she saw Jeff messing with it.

"Jeff stop." Jane demanded.

"I cant help it Janie your hair is so long and pretty." Jeff laughed.

"Your hair is long too. Play with you own hair." Jane said.

"No yours is nicer." Jeff said twirling her hair on his finger.

"Ugh your such a child. How can you love me when you have the mind of a twelve year old?" Jane asked angrily. Jeff thought for a moment.

"Hmm, I think its because twelve year olds are still attracted to girls." Jeff said putting her hair over his top lip like a mustache. Jane rolled her eyes and tried not to sleep. She couldn't help it though, her body was exhausted and his bed was so soft. Her eyes drifted closed slowly and she slept in the same bed as a mass murderer. Jeff got up in the middle of the night and grabbed his knife. He left is hide out to go kill people in their sleep. Jane woke up minutes after to find Jeff not there so she went downstairs to find Smile gone too. She shrugged her shoulders and sat turned on Jeff's stolen TV.

"Another murder has happened this time at an orphanage. Police say that this time they are hot on the murders trail and he will pay a heavy toll for taking the lives of these poor children. Their lead is this strand of hair." The reporter held up a bag with a single strand of raven hair. It was too long to be Jeff's and Jane realized that it was hers.

"Oh god Jeff left my hair at the crime seen, because he was playing with it. WHAT AN ASSHOLE!" At that moment Jeff walked through the door acting like he just came from the best party of his life. He sat next to Jane and his smile faded away.

"What's wrong Janie? Did Smile show you that picture, I told him not to do that to any of us." Jane stopped being shocked and slapped the shit out of Jeff.

"You bastard!" She yelled throwing a pillow at him. Jeff felt his cheek, caught the pillow and touched her shoulder.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Jeff asked trying to comfort her.

"You left my hair at the orphanage! They think I murdered the orphans!" Jane turned away as from him as Jeff tried to hug her.

"Janie its not like they're gonna find you!" Jeff explained.

"I DON'T CARE YOU DICK! YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME! I ACTUALLY START TO BELEIVE IT! THEN YOU LEAVE A STRAND OF MY HAIR AT A CRIME SEEN SO I CAN NEVER LEAVE!" Jane yelled accusingly. Jeff stood up defensively.

"Now you listen I can kill my brother, my mother, my father, and everyone on earth but I cannot go back on my word! If I did do that it was an accident! I'm sorry I don't lint roll my clothes and hands before I go to murder orphans Jane! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO JANE!?" Jeff yelled. Jane looked at his disfigured face and wanted him to stop yelling. Seeing that Jane was in a lot of emotional pain (his least favorite pain) he sat back down and comforted her.

"I'm sorry Jeff. I'm sorry I thought you did it on purpose." Jane said into his shoulder. Jeff rubbed her back and hushed her.

"Don't cry Janie I'm not mad just frustrated." Jeff said softly.

"Same thing. I don't like it when your mad at me Jeff cause then my life on the line." Jane said crying some more.

"Is that the only reason Janie?" Jeff smirked secretly. Jane looked up at him still crying and he quickly stopped smirking.

"No cause it makes me scared. And I don't like to see you like that." Jeff asked already knowing the answer. Jane saw what he was doing but played along because he already was expecting an answer.

"Cause I like you a lot." She said secretly blushing. Jeff blushed too and started getting really nervous.

"Well time for bed." He said pushing away from her. Jane smiled at how much of a child he was. They went upstairs, she laid next to him and let herself slip away slowly. Jeff couldn't close his eyes so he put on a sleeping mask. Jane felt weird sleeping in the bed with Jeff, but at the same at the same time she felt really... safe. The morning finally came and Jeff was the first to wake up, mostly because Sally came to visit. Sally sat on the bed frame above them and snapped Jeff's mask on his face.

"HEY!" He yelled as she zipped away. Jane was so tired that she was able to sleep through his yelling. Jeff pulled off his mask and ran after Sally.

"Hahaha you cant catch me!" Sally said as she ran from Jeff. Jeff chased her all the way down stairs and into the living room, when he finally caught up to her he took her bear. She screamed and the bear laughed at Jeff. It pulled Jeff's knife from his jacket pocket and snapped it. Jeff screamed in anger and took his favorite knife from the bear's hand. Sally jumped on Jeff's shoulders before he could stab the bear with the broken knife.

"FUCK THAT BEAR!" He yelled as she pulled his hair and face back.

"No don't hurt him!" Sally screamed. Her and Jeff fought like brother and sister, even on her first date Jeff pulled a knife and threatened the boy. Jeff had threatened to kill the bear too many time, but he never did. Jane waked down and laughed at the two quietly.

"Hi Jane... wait big brother why is Ms. Jane here?" Sally said snatching the bear from Jeff. Jeff grabbed it back but then saw Jane was wearing only an oversized shirt and a pair of panties. He quickly gave the bear back to Sally and stood up.

"Uh hey Jane how, how did you sleep?" He asked nervously.

"Did you guy have sex?" Sally asked. Jeff blushed and covered Sally's mouth. Jane giggled slightly and Jeff's face turned bright red.

"No no of course not Sally you little bundle of happiness you. I have no idea where she gets that idea." Jeff said. Sally disappeared from Jeff's hands and reappeared next to Jane.

"Are you gonna marry Jeff? I bet he wants you to marry him. Did you know he has a pair of your dirty underwear?" Sally asked looking up at Jane. "He sniffs them." Sally whispered in Jane's ear. Jane giggled and blushed. Jeff's pale face was extremely red and he tried to grab Sally but she disappeared again.

"I really don't know what she is talking about I never told her any of this." Jeff said looking at Jane with a nervous smile.

"Really? It was movie night but no one could hear the movie because you kept going on and on how pretty Jane is and how you would love to marry her. And Mr. Slender Man said that you and Jane are gonna live happily ever after." Sally teased sitting on the ceiling.

"Nu uh! Liar your the one who wouldn't stop talking about Ben!" Jeff argued. Jane laughed at there cute sibling rivalry and thought of escaping. She didn't because Jeff would just find her again and she decided to make the best of her situation.

"Do you love Jeff, Ms. Jane cause he really loves you. He always looks up pictures of you and says your the most beautiful lady in the whole universe." Sally said avoiding Jeff.

"The bear and you are dead Sally!" He said jumping at her. She disappeared and he ended up breaking a table.

"I do love your big brother just don't tell him that." Jane whispered. Sally giggled and disappeared. Jeff got up and looked over at them. Sally appeared next to Jeff and told him Jane's secret. Jeff laughed and high fived her. Jane's face turned red and she bolted upstairs.

"I knew I would break you Janie!" He yelled running upstairs after her. Right after he handed Sally fifty buck, Sally laughed and went home. Jane hid in the in the closet where she thought Jeff would never look. The first place Jeff checked was under the bed and then right by the closet. Jane jumped out of the closet on to his shoulders. He laughed and held her up by her waist as he ran down the stairs. His hands accidently moved up to her boobs. As soon as he realized what he was doing his face went more pale then usual.

"OH MY GOD JANE I'M SO SORRY!" He said. Jane didn't really notice and just held her arms out.

"WEE!" She said closing her eyes. Jeff smiled and kept his hands there knowing he could get away with it. He zoomed around making airplane noises for a little while longer then fell down on the couch. Jane got off his shoulders and sat next to him.

"You know your not so bad when your not trying to burn me alive." Jane said Jeff laughed nervously and the scratched the back of his neck.

"I know you don't fully believe me yet but I am sorry about that. And not just about that but everything after." Jeff said sadly.

"Its fine I never would have fallen in love with you if you hadn't. And what started out as me trying to get revenge on you is now I just want to stay with you." Jane said stroking his cheek. Jeff took it as an opportunity and kissed Jane.


	4. Too young to love!

Jane's face turned cherry red and her eyes stayed wide open. When Jeff pulled away, he was red too but Jane pulled him back in and this time closed her eyes.

"Wow... um... wanna... uh go to uh... what's his name uh... Slenderman's place?" Jeff asked as Jane pulled away slowly.

"Sure... uh yah...yah." Jane said looking at Jeff's nervous face. Jeff finally snapped out of his daze and got a hold of his words.

"Uh Yah cause havin a party tonight. Everyone will be there." Jeff said. Jane smiled and slightly nodded.

"Yah sounds cool. I'll go get ready." Jane said walking upstairs. She brushed her hair and sang quietly, no one knew she sang because no one ever really paid her any attention.

"I'm in love with a killer, never thought this day would come. Always covered in blood he hugs me. Yet I never thought of him and me, were meant to be. Oh I can't believe that I'm in love with a killer." Jane sang softly. She put on a nice looking dress and a black head band. Jeff sighed and put on his white blood splattered sweater and waited patiently for Jane to come down. She came down wearing what she wore everyday, but Jeff still thought she looked amazing.

"I'm glad you feel more comfortable around me now Janie. I really want this to work because no matter how many times I say it its never enough, I really love you." He said opening the door. They walked to Slenderman's mansion in the dark and quiet. When they finally arrived Slendy opened the door with a smile drawn on his face and everyone was laughing and talking behind him. Some of the Pasta's couldn't come that night but Nina was there with Eyeless Jack, Masky was there with Hoodie, Clockwork was there with TicciToby and Sally was there with Ben. Jeff played Big Brother like he always does and sat in the middle of Sally and Ben.

"What are we talking about?" He said putting his arm around his little sister. She smiled and secretly Jeff showed Ben his knife.

"My two favorite boys! My Big bother and my boyfriend." She said hugging Jeff. Jeff smiled down at her and when she wasn't looking he glared at Ben. Ben looked nervously and started sweating.

"Wow Ben is your boyfriend little sis? How come this wasn't brought to my attention sooner?" Jeff asked glaring again. Sally looked up at him and smiled.

"Because silly it wasn't official until he kissed me!" She said happily. Jeff looked at Jane who shrugged her shoulders and decided to distract Sally.

"Hey Sally I heard that Mr. Slenderman brought a live man for us to torture." Jane said grabbing Sally's hand. Sally smiled and walked with Jane away from the two boys. Once they were out of sight Jeff attacked Ben.

"HOW COULD YOU SHE'S LIKE NINE!" Jeff asked holding his knife to Ben's throat. Ben sighed and sweated, he just spit out random word vomit.

"We turned sixteen year olds and I got to third base!" He admitted. Jeff grew furious and pulled Jeff into a closet.

"If you lay another hand on her or even look at her I will make your life a living hell! If you tell her I said any of this then there will be nothing left of you but some blonde hair and a piece of that hat. Ever since I helped her we have been very close, me and her are like brother and sister. She can have love but when that boy breaks her heart then who has to beak his face? ME! We fight sometimes but guess what she isn't gonna go to you when you break her heart. And one more thing if you even imagine her tits again then you will disappear and not come back. Now have a nice time." Jeff said pushing Ben out of the closet. Sally and Jane came walking back over.

"I could have sworn he had one Sally between you and me I think Masky ate it." Jane said. Jeff saw Ben's nervous face and scowled at him.

Fine you can look at her but no dating or anything else. And you will smile if I have to carve it on your face!" Jeff said shoving him a little bit. Ben smiled big and then looked at Sally. Sally frowned at his fake smile and then looked confused at Jeff.

"What did you do big brother?!" She asked. Jeff smiled a fake smile and decided to tell her the truth.

"Well he told me a very important secret little sis. He said that when you two decided to turn sixteen for the millionth time he touched a part of you we discussed is a 'Jeff will murder them zone' your just lucky I found out before Slendy Ben wouldn't be standing right now. I would have done worse but Ms. Jane is here and I need to impress her." Jeff scowled. Sally covered her chest ashamed then smacked the back of Ben's head.

"Idiot I told you not to tell Jeff!" She said angrily.

"Sorry I'm a terrible liar." He said rubbing the back of his head. Jeff looked at him disappointed.

"What you did Ben is very wrong and just wrong because she is nine and your thirteen and you touched her sixteen year old boobies. I should kill you right here but I don't like a lot of people watching me when I kill someone. Sally you know I wouldn't hurt you but this was very wrong and not in our crazy way of thinking that wrong is always right, the wrong we pull out the knives and kill the man." Jeff said crossing his arms. From behind him Nina was mocking Jeff's movement and his voice with her hand. Whenever Jeff turned Nina would stopped and nodded her head. Eyeless Jack couldn't help but laugh and neither could Jane. They covered there mouths but still laughed.

"Nina I see you. Jeff finally said turning around. Nina smiled and put her hands behind her back whistling.

"Well of course you do! You have eyes that don't close cause you cut off your eyelids!" She said in a sarcastic playful tone. Jeff couldn't help but laugh with everyone and it gave Ben and Sally a perfect opportunity to escape. Jeff threw his knife and it hit Ben's hat clean off his head. Ben panicked but Sally calmed him down and gently took the knife out of the hat. She handed it back to Ben and then stuck the knife back in the wall. They snuck their way into the kitchen, Slendy was there cooking with his cute pink apron on. It read: I Killed The Cook. Sally stole some of the frosting he was just about to frost with and started to run. Slendy caught them both with his long tentacle arms and frowned. Sally giggled and put some frosting on his face.

"Alright trouble maker where is your big brother?" Slendy asked smiling again. Sally smiled over at Ben who was scared out of his mind.

"In the living room." She said pointing out the door at Jeff. Slendy laughed and tickled Sally, which caused her to squirm and giggle.

"Your family is very interesting Sally." Ben said dangling by his feet. Slendy stopped laughing and dropped Ben on the floor, on his head.

"Your face is 'interesting' Ben, it would be a shame if someone ate it off." Slendy secretly threatened. Sally just kept giggling because Slendy kept tickling her.

"Sally!" Nina yelled from the living room. She peeked her head through the kitchen door.

"Hi Nina." Sally said hanging upside down. Nina smiled and held out her arms.


	5. There more lke family

"Come on you, stop bugging Mr. Slender Man and lets go play." Sally jumped into Nina's arms and they went to go play in the living room again. Jeff, Jane, Jack, Masky, and Hoodie were already waiting for her there.

"Hey little lady ready to play?" Jeff asked taking Sally from Nina. Sally smiled and nodded.

"Yah what are we playing?" Sally asked as Jeff put her down. Jeff smiled at everyone and looked at Jane.

"Were playing capture Jane! So Jane is gonna run around and we are all gonna chase her." Jeff said. Jane looked around at everyone got ready to chase her.

"Wait what?" She said. They all started charging at her and she ran. She ran and didn't look back, but suddenly Sally popped out of no where.

"Rawr!" She said seeing Jane. Jane avoided her and laughed. Nina then appeared right in front of her.

"Having fun yet?" She asked as Jane zoomed by. Jane laughed and zoomed around and under the stairs. Eyeless Jack appeared two feet in front of her but she turned just before he grabbed her. She looked around thinking she was safe and that no one else was left, but then Jeff jumped out of absolutely no where and grabbed her waist laughing. She smiled and laughed as he lifted her into the air and she kicked her legs slightly. Jack wrapped his around Nina from behind her and slowly moved his mask. She looked over her shoulder and kissed him.

"EWW! Nina and Jack kissed! Yuck!" Sally said with her tongue out. Jane and Jeff smiled down at her.

"Oh yeah?" Jane said leaning down to her level. Jeff did the same and they smiled at each other, they kissed both her cheeks at the same time.

"Gross!" She said wiping them. Jane and Jeff laughed and picked up Sally up above his shoulders.

"DEADLY PLANE RIDE! OH NO ONE OF THE WINGS HAS BROKEN! I HOPE SOMEONE COMES TO SAVE US PASSENGERS!" Jeff said letting Sally down halfway. Jane came over and held the other half up again.

"Backup is here passengers nothing to fear!" Jane said. They zoomed around for a couple minutes longer until they accidently knocked over a vase. Slender Man came in and then pointed for them to go to the dining room. Everyone walked there and sat down.

"Go sit in the dining room, apparently you cant be trusted to stay out in the living room." Jeff mocked quietly while tapping his spoon on the table. Sally started to tap her fork against her salad plate. Nina started to stomp her feet to the beat and Jane clapped two plates together. Jack smiled and took his spoon and fork in his hands and banged them against the table. Jeff smiled and it turned into a party of sound. Jack and Jeff stood on there chairs just banging things together. Jane, Sally and Nina danced on the table to the beat and it continued like that for two more minutes. They heard a noise in the kitchen and they panicked. All of them scurried to there seats and sat down with everything fixed. Slender Man had a frying pan in his hand and Ben came running out, Masky and Hoodie were chasing him too. Ben hid behind Sally worriedly peeking over her shoulder nervously. Jeff sneered and pulled out his knife, Nina and Jane did the same. Jack was about ready to pull his mask off too.


	6. Sorry guys

Heyyyyyy WELP It's hard for me to say this but I might have kinda forgotten/ given up on this story just a little BUT check me out on Wattpad for some different stories but yahhhhh cause ummmm well I just get more reviews on there so if you are interested in reading more of my work I would love to hear your feedback on Wattpad so my user is DoNotEverChange and I have 2 stories going right now and one that is paused at the moment. I'd love to see you there. Feel free to message me with any questions on Wattpad and I love you all Thank you to my reader and the other one I have done has 1000 words at least per chapter and there are now 16 of them so I hope to see you there and I'm sorry for those who fell in love with this one but I do plan on continuing the ones on here on Wattpad once I finish what I am currently working on.


End file.
